User blog:LightSwitch/Guide to the Item Infobox
Guide to the Item Infobox If you are confused on how to fill up the blank spaces in the template, , then you have come to the right place. This guide only covers the advanced parameters of the template. This includes: * editableType (Properties) * actionType (Category) * spreadType (Texture Type) * clothingType (Clothing Type) * collisionType (Collision Type) * hardness (Hardness) * growTime (Grow Time) * seedStyle (Seed Style) * seedColor (Seed Color) and overlayColor (Overlay Color) ---- editableType (Properties) How does it work? Simple Mathematics. If you want the properties to display, let’s say, No Seed and Untradable, you add their input numbers together. 4 (No Seed) + 32768 (Untradable) = 32772 (No Seed + Untradable) It is possible to display all properties at once by adding all their input numbers together, but no item in existence has all of the properties. actionType (Category) NEW ADDITIONS: The image above shows a table of the numbers that you can put in the parameter. Take note that input numbers 30, 48 and 87 do not have any outputs, so the 3 numbers should not be used. What is the difference between "Pain Block (Lava)" and "Pain Block"? Pain Block (Lava) is a block that hurts you by burning you. This refers to something related to fire or heat, such as Lava or fire. Pain Block is a block that hurts you, such as Acid and Cactus. spreadType (Texture Type) clothingType (Clothing Type) For this parameter to appear on the template, the actionType must be set to 20 (Clothes). collisionType (Collision Type) hardness (Hardness) To determine the hardness, simply break the item in-game without the use of any items that allow you to break blocks faster. Next, multiply that number by 6, and insert the number into the parameter. growTime (Grow Time) To determine the required amount of time that the tree of the item needs to grow, you can do 2 things: # Plant the seed of the item by yourself. # Use this calculator made by BEASTLY, a player. Method 1 Method 1 is self-explanatory and very direct, so it does not need much elaboration. Method 2 Method 2, in my opinion, is a more convenient and efficient way of knowing how long the tree takes to grow. To use the calculator, simply take the rarity of the item and type it in the "Item Rarity" parameter. Make sure that the "Times Farmed" parameter is set to '1'. After that, on the right side of the page, you should see the "Combined Growing Time" parameter. There, the grow time for tree should be displayed. seedStyle (Seed Style) There are 16 different seed styles, and each seed style has a similar seed style with it. ---- 0/0/0/0 It has a smooth texture and it has 4 thin vertical lines. ---- 1/2/1/2 It has a smooth texture, a glossy top, and it has 8 thick bent lines, 4 of which are a different colour compared to the other 4. ---- 2/4/2/4 It has a smooth texture and it has 4 and a half large dots. ---- 3/6/3/6 It has 2 thick diagonal lines at the bottom half of the seed, with 2 different colours at the left and the right side of the seed. ---- 4/8/4/0 It has 2 thin lines, one at the bottom and one at the top of the seed, with a thick cross. ---- 5/10/5/2 It has a smooth texture and has 7 thick wavy lines, 4 of which are a different colour compared to the other 3. ---- 6/12/6/4 It has a checkered-like design and has 3 thin wavy lines. ---- 7/14/7/6 It has a fairly rough texture and has 6 thin horizontal lines. ---- 8/0/0/0 It has a fairly rough texture and has 4 thin vertical lines. ---- 9/2/1/2 It has some contours and 8 thick bent lines, 4 of which are a different colour to the other 4. ---- 10/4/2/4 It has some contours, a glossy top and it has 4 and a half large dots. ---- 11/6/3/6 It has a smooth texture, and there are 2 different colours at the left and the right side of the seed. ---- 12/8/4/0 It has a smooth texture and a thick cross. ---- 13/10/5/2 It has a smooth and glossy texture and has 7 thick wavy lines, 4 of which are a different colour compared to the other 3. ---- 14/12/6/4 It has a smooth texture with 3 thin wavy lines. ---- 15/14/7/6 It has a rough texture with 6 thin horizontal lines. ---- What if it is impossible to determine the seed style due to the seed design? Look closely. What if I STILL can't determine the style? You can leave it blank (that is if you really do not know). It is not a must to write it down. However, it would be really helpful if you filled up the parameter for the seeds with obvious seed styles. seedColor (Seed Color) and overlayColor (Overlay Color) Here, use this! http://html-color-codes.info/colors-from-image/ Just take a picture of the seed, get the 2 different colours from the seed, and BAM! You're good to go. Just copy and paste the HEX code (#ABCXYZ) into the correct parameters. Make sure that the HEX colour code has a hash (#) before the 6 numbers. Which colour is the seed colour, and which colour is the overlay colour? The seed colour (seedColor) covers a larger area than the overlay colour (overlayColor). For seed styles 3/6/3/6 and 11/6/3/6, the colour on the left is the seed colour, and the one on the right is the overlay colour. For seed styles 1/2/1/2 and 9/2/1/2, the colour on the very tip of the seed is the seed colour, while the colour just below that is the overlay colour. Category:Blog posts